There have been many types of manual and mechanical chain saw sharpeners in the past, and similar guides and mountings used before, notably U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,717,051, 3,006,222, 2,405,365, and 343,754; also similar support structures, such as 1,436,485, 2,501,498, 4,040,314, and 4,016,781, the last named being my patent for a Circle Saw Sharpener. The Adapter of the present invention is a portable support structure incorporating all of the elements a work bench requires to accept this and other similar saw work holders, plus a provision for holding a pivotal rocking tool in close proximity to the work holder. Most saw sharpening devices require a separate motor and cutting device for each type of saw; this system eliminates that necessity. All of the above devices, require some type of cam, pulley, spring, lock or latch for stopping, holding, or continuous urging of a portion of a saw chain on and off a holding device, and changing latches or dogs while sharpening. This is time consuming.
Also, those familiar with the art, know it is much less hazardous for an operator to operate a grinding disc from behind it, since a breaking wheel always throws forward; it is also less awkward to rock the cutting element forward into the cutting link, than to rock a cutting link into the cutting element, particularly when each portion of the saw chain must be locked and unlocked as the saw chain is advanced and sharpened. The present invention, though extremely simple, is a very rapid and effective system, and produces a chain saw that is precisely and uniformly ground.